


menunggu pagi

by kindoff



Series: seratus kata [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, F/M, Jenderal!Haku, Jenderal!Yona, platonic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jika pagi tidak segera datang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	menunggu pagi

**Author's Note:**

> Akatsuki no Yona (c) Mizuho Kusanagi.  
> pengen bikin adventure!AU ujungnya malah begini, maafkan saya orz

Yona mengunyah kulit pohon hasil keratan pisau sambil mengawasi sekeliling. Waspada membayang di mata, pedang tersarung di pinggang, sementara obor-obor perkemahan telah dipadamkan beberapa.

Ia telah meminta penjagaan lebih ketat di gerbang terluar, namun malam ini begitu tenang hingga rasa was-wasnya bangkit. Rombongan pemberontak itu bisa menyerang kapan saja.

"Malam ini terlalu tenang, bukan begitu?"

Yona menoleh ke belakang. "… Ya. Apa yang mereka rencanakan?"

Haku mengangkat bahu. Jujur ia juga was-was. "Berharap saja itu bukan perang."

"Raja dan Ratu tidak bisa berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini, di tengah hutan," Yona meremas kepalan tangan. Kentara cemas. "Memang tugas kita sebagai jenderal untuk melindungi mereka, tapi tetap saja tidak aman. Kalau pagi tidak segera datang—”

Haku menepuk puncak kepalanya.

Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.


End file.
